The Fuits of our Labors
by Darth-pOOba
Summary: One shot Connor drabble :D


Short Connor Kenway drabble :D This is my first attempt at fanfiction… so please don't eat my face off if it's not up to par :D Readers POV

Connor and Assassin's Creed all belongs to Ubisoft, which does not belong to me

* * *

You walked to your secluded place on the homestead, a little clearing in the forest, not too far off from the manor. The cool spring air whipped your loose hair around, and made your dress ruffle. The peach tree you planted there a few years ago was bearing wonderful fruit, despite its young age. You promised your friend that you would bake him a cobbler, and that bear of man truly did love his sweets.

As you neared, you could smell the ripeness of the fruits in the air, you truly hoped your friend liked your desserts. He was such a solemn man; you would do almost anything to make him smile.

You reached your tree and pulled out your satchel. You collected the fruit that had fallen first, then the ripest ones still on the tree. You satchel was nearly full but there was one more peach left on the tree. You reached for it, but it was a few inches out of your grasp. You stood on the balls of your feet, still not good enough. You sighed and cursed your small stature. You put your satchel down, and jumped for it. You would get that fruit. Your fingers grazed it, _just _out of your reach. You cursed under your breath.

"Need a hand?" A low, gruff voice asked.

You smiled before turning around, "Connor, perfect timing as always." He had that smirk, the one that you loved so much, on his face.

He chuckled, something so very rare, "Here." He reached up and grabbed the fruit with such ease. As he brought his arm down you could see each muscle rippling, even through the thick robes he always wore.

He held it to you, "Are these for the cobbler?" You loved the way he spoke, how he articulated every word.

You took a bite while the peach was still in his hands… delicious, "The very same." You smiled at him. You had known him for about a little over three years, but when your shop was burnt down by Loyalists a little over a year ago, he gladly opened his home to you. Over time he told you of his horrific past, and his never ending struggle against the Templars, and despite everything that had happened to him, he was still a good man.

"Try it." You smiled at him, "It's very good." His chocolate brown orbs never left yours as he took a bite. "Good?"

"Mmhmm!" He murmured with his cheeks protruding with peach. You laughed lightly when you notice some peach juice dribbling down his chin. You reached up and lightly wiped the juice away, your slender fingers lingered on his strong jaw.

He swallowed hard and you heard his breath quickening, "We, uh, we should go. Make this cobbler huh?" You said, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. You worked so hard to earn his trust; you would not want something to ruin that.

You turned to leave when he grabbed your hand, "I… I, um…" He stuttered out.

"Yes…?" You took a step closer to him.

"I- I just wanted to say that…"

"Yees?" You said, drawing the word out. Another step.

"I am- I am glad that you are here."

Your hands were still intertwined, you felt yourself deflate a little, "Oh…"

"Here with me." Your head shot up. Your faces were so close together that you could count every single adorable freckle on his face, his copper skin seemed to glow in the setting sun, his lips look so soft.

"As am I…" You whispered. You stood on the balls of your feet, and then you lightly placed your lips on his. He stiffened, but he did not pull away. You wrapped your arms around his neck and enveloped his lower lip, sucking on it lightly, he tasted like peaches, the fruits' succulent juices were still lingering on his lips. Then you felt him ease into the kiss. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he simply left them on your sides. He attempted to mimic your movements, though his efforts were a bit clumsy, you enjoyed it nonetheless.

Time had seemed to have slowed, you memorized every second of this shared moment. You breathed him in, the scents of the forest, gunpowder and leather. You ran your fingers lightly through his hair as his hands slowly slid up your back. Your heart was hammering and your head was spinning from the blissfulness of the moment.

You pulled back; your lungs desperate for air, both of you breathing heavily, and you plopped back down on your heels. You looked at him; his cheeks were so very red, something you found quite adorable. Your hand slid to his face, and then to his chest, just above his heart, which was beating extremely fast. You laughed lightly, "Do you know how long I waited for that."

"Truly?" He breathed.

"Truly." You smiled. Then _he_ leaned down to find your lips. His movements were surer this time, more confident. His hands moved more liberally over you. One hand cupped the side of your face, the other, the small of your back, holding you closely to him. Your lips moved hungrily over his, your fingers running through his hair. He held you even closer to him, your breasts flatting against his broad chest; you heard a moan in the back of his throat.

You felt your lungs burning… Oh, damn this breathing thing!

Connor pulled back that time, his breathing was heavy. He rested his forehead on yours, his eyes searching yours. "Oh, I am _very _glad that you are here." He chuckled.

* * *

YAY! Hope y'all enjoyed it


End file.
